The Day I met Cecil
by Linuxeon
Summary: So who DID buy Cecil at the auction?-I need Ideas on how to continue this.


**This is my first upload. I would love to continue this story if I could just come up with the rest of it. :) So, this is not from my point of view, I just wrote it as if it were someone telling a story.**

**The Day I met Cecil**

"Well, I guess that's what I get for going through a random door in the middle of the desert, " I said to myself as I wandered through the silent town. It was strange. There was no sky to be seen. The only light came from what looked like thousands of shooting stars passing constantly overhead. Giving the illusion of strobe lights. Some of the buildings were burnt or missing completely. And over the tops of all of the buildings I could see a solid black wall. As I drew near the wall, I could see a sign that said: "DOG PARK. No people or dogs allowed." Before I had a chance to even contemplate this message something grabbed me from behind.

"You are too close to the dog park." It said. It had a halting way of speaking as if it had to struggle to choke out each word.

"Uh," I said trying to turn my head but finding that I was unable to. " Is that a big offense?"

It did not respond but instead began to drag me. To where I did not know as, for some reason, I could not move any of my limbs.

The next thing I remember was waking up tied to a chair in a cold-dark room. I could faintly hear the sound of a radio coming from another room. A news reporter praising some large business. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at some of the things he was saying. _Just some talking head kissing up to a large company._

It was then that I heard a small shuffling noise from the corner of the dark room. My night vision is better than a human's so I could see that, on the other side of the room, there was a man chained to the wall. He was looking directly at me, desperately. His mouth was gagged so I couldn't tell what he wanted.

_Well, I can't stay here and it looks like he needs my help, _I thought. So I jerked my arm a couple of times and managed to get it out from under the ropes that bound it to the arm of the chair. I then untied the rest of my body and strode over to the man.'

When I got closer I could see him in better detail. He was fairly tall and was probably dressed as if he were going to apply for a job. That's all I could know for sure because he was covered in blood. His clothes were ripped to reveal large gashes on his arms and chest. His head had a deep cut in it that was, even now still bleeding quite heavily. The scene was utterly appalling.

A muffled whimper came from his gagged mouth, reminding me where I was. I quickly untied the gag.

"What happened?" I whispered. "Why are you here?"

"Auction," he gasped.

"You're the radio host," I said immediately recognising the voice.

"Not….me…..imposter"

"What?"

"Strex-"

"Nevermind. Don't talk, save your energy." It was true, the man's head was bleeding faster as he exerted himself. It was apparent that speaking was taking a toll on him. I began looking at the shackles that bound him to the wall. It was clear that I wouldn't be getting him out of there anytime soon.

"Listen…..to…...me…"

I frowned at him. _Clearly he doesn't understand that if he stays here much longer he will die._

"Not…...safe….."

"What's your name?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"Cecil…...you...must...get...away"

Cecil groaned, beginning to lose consciousness. "...go…"

I was about to check his pulse when I heard something move outside. Quickly, I strode back to the chair. The door opened as I arranged the ropes to look like I was still tied up. Immediately I noticed two things. One, the room got suddenly colder when the door opened, and two, I could not look at whatever had entered the room. I could sense it grow near me as the cold around me intensified.

"Do you know why you are here?" It asked.

"No, I honestly don't," I muttered.

"Not only did you near the dog park, but you are also something other than human. Only select groups are allowed to be inhuman."

"Why is that man here?"

"He belongs to Strexcorp. He tried to speak out against us."

"So?"

"MUTINY!" It shrieked. "Strexcorp is everything!"

After shrieking several more things that I could not understand it left, and I was finally able to look up again. But Cecil was no longer there. Just a couple red smudges on the wall where he used to be.

_Where the heck could have taken him?_ The thought had barely occurred to me when I heard him screaming.

"CONFORM TO STREXCORP!"

My heart dropped. They were torturing him.

* * *

**OK, where do I go next with this? I am open to sudgestions.**


End file.
